<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugary Sweet by kurtsbuckethat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144722">Sugary Sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtsbuckethat/pseuds/kurtsbuckethat'>kurtsbuckethat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Food Play, Heavy Petting, Latex, Light Dom/sub, Punishment, Smut, Spit Kink, Wet &amp; Messy, im so sorry for this filth, latex fetish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtsbuckethat/pseuds/kurtsbuckethat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve reminisces on his horrid Scoops Ahoy! uniform, no matter how much you insist it was cute on him. To convince him, you follow through on a dirty, filthy thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sugary Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi. I’m back again with more filth no one asked for. <br/>Inspired by a certain latex scoops ahoy! costume on a creator’s etsy page. (I’d link it for credit but I’m worried that’ll violate AO3’s ToS or something)</p>
<p>also please never actually put food where it doesn’t belong. be smart when being a slut. xoxo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I swear, the only upside to this job is not having to wear some… corny sailor uniform.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You looked up from the TV to see Steve drag his feet into the living room before collapsing dramatically onto the cushion next to you. He let his body flop over onto yours, causing you to laugh as you tried pushing him off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad day, huh?” You asked while Steve wrapped his arms around your waist, hugging you as he buried his head into your side. You gave up your attempts to jokingly push Steve aside and began to card your fingers through his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hummed happily before answering, “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I just- sometimes I wonder if this is all life’s gonna be for me, y’know? Family Video is lucky I can pull off this dorky vest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s only because you’re equally as dorky, Steve.” You teased, and Steve lifted his head to narrow his eyes your way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For the record, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> also think I’m hot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You say that like you can’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>both.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You continued with a sweet smile, cementing the fact you were only teasing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Steve rolled his eyes playfully before flipping over, head laying in your lap as he looked up at you. Your hands moved back to playing with his hair softly as he situated himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t your forever, y’know.” You reassured him, voice softening. “And even if it was, it wouldn’t take away your worth as a person, Steve.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve sighed as his eyes fluttered, losing himself in both his disappointment and the soothing circles you lightly traced on his scalp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, guess you’re right.” Steve breathed before his lips turned up into a smirk. “Maybe I should be thankful life has been boring lately.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>should,” You lightly pinched his face and his eyes flew open before a hand darted out to tickle your side. You squirmed back, but failed to escape his fingers dancing across your skin quickly, erupting into roars of laughter in no time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve sat up before straddling your lap, hand still tickling you as the other reached out for your wrists, pinning them above your head. Your face flushed up quickly as you tried catching your breath. Steve’s focus fell away from tickling you as he noticed your demeanor change.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Could </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>be worse,” Steve breathed, tongue darting out to lick his lips as his eyes fell to yours. “We could still not be dating and I could still be stuck in that terrible uniform.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’know I still thought you looked cute in it, right?” You admitted shyly, and Steve laughed. “I’m serious! You look cute in anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, maybe</span>
  <em>
    <span> anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Steve started, and your hand slipped away from his grasp to shove him playfully. “Except that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh c’mon,” You rolled your eyes— in time with your hips, too, causing his breath to hitch. “You don’t have it still?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve tried his best to focus on the conversation, ignoring how tight his pants were around his growing member. “You mean what was left of it after Starcourt? Fuck no.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You wiggled out from underneath Steve with a grin, slipping away to the other side of the room as you loosely held your hands up in playful defense. Steve sighed, happily this time, content with the constant teasing and joking that came along with dating a best friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a shame,” you giggled, watching Steve push off the couch, eyes glued to you. “I could’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally</span>
  </em>
  <span> pegged you in it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s face grew red as he crossed the room quickly, arms enveloping you in a strong embrace as he peppered quick kisses all over your face, only causing your giggles to continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling back, Steve held your face in his hands before he sternly said, “If that uniform still existed, you wouldn’t be doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me in it.” Before his words finished, he burst out into a goofy laugh, unable to stay serious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You tugged at his hand, pulling in the direction you headed- up to your shared room- before you teasingly shot back, “That’s what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s head rolled to the side as he laughed again, letting you pull him along before taunting back, “In your dreams, babe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>——</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A month had passed by since that night, and that conversation about Steve’s dorky </span>
  <em>
    <span>Scoops Ahoy!</span>
  </em>
  <span> uniform, and every day after that, you couldn’t get your mind off an idea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One that popped into your head and clearly had no signs of leaving until you followed through on its nonsense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So here you were, spending your day off in the tightest, skimpiest outfit you had ever wiggled into, hanging out on the countertop in the kitchen, legs crossed as you licked drops of strawberry ice cream off your fingers, while waiting to surprise Steve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes darted over to the clock on the wall, knowing Steve would be home at any minute—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I’m home!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You smirked devilishly before calling back out, “In the kitchen!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You heard Steve kick his shoes off by the door before shuffling down the hall, mumbling something about what movies he thought you two should try to watch tonight, when he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve ran his hands over his face slowly as he exhaled a long, shaky breath, opening his eyes to find in fact, that this </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> real life, and not a dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning back on one hand flat on the countertop, the other held an ice cream cone, with strawberry ice cream piled haphazardly onto the top. You were dolled up in a revealing, latex version of his Scoops uniform, latex hugging every dip and curve on your body like a second skin. He couldn’t tell where the hems started and ended; the latex looked painted onto your body, practically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drips of melting ice cream continued to run down your fingers and hand, some even making way onto your exposed cleavage, and you giggled at the sensation of cold on your skin, watching Steve watch you in a trance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, babe!” You giggled sweetly while swiping your finger across your skin, collecting the ice cream before sucking it slowly off your finger. Steve cleared his throat awkwardly as his eyes darted all over, from your face, to your body, to your outfit, to the ice cream sticking to your skin in </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> the places he wanted to lick it off—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna stand there all night, or are you gonna help me clean up this mess?” You teased, snapping Steve from his trance. Only a moment longer passed before he strode across the room, taking your face in his hands and kissing you roughly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You squeaked into the kiss, ice cream dropping to your chest as Steve stole your attention away, already parting your lips with his tongue in greedy, swift movements. You yelped into the kiss at the freezing substance making contact with your skin, and Steve pulled back, eyes flying down to the mess across your tits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really fuckin’ made a mess, sweetheart.” Steve breathed, running a finger through the pink frozen treat over the swell of your breast. You shivered at the contrast of his warm touch mixed with the cold substance. Steve tossed the cone aside, only making more of a mess before delving his face into your cleavage, earning yet another yelp from you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His tongue moved slowly, sucking every so often on your exposed skin. Sometimes his tongue hit the edge of the latex, and the sensation felt funny, so close to your skin yet still separated. You grew to appreciate it quickly, becoming more aroused by the second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh—</span>
  </em>
  <span>“ You began to groan, but froze up as Steve’s tongue ran up your chest and along the side of your neck, trailing the ice cream as he continued to make his way to your mouth. His lips tasted like strawberry, and you sighed dreamily into the kiss as he licked at your bottom lip before biting it softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Panting, Steve forced himself to stand back to get a better look of you. Your eyes fell to the bulge in his pants as he let his eyes wander your body, jaw on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>—“ Steve paused to swallow harshly, face growing red the longer his eyes wandered your body. His gaze caught on a dribble of ice cream trailing down your belly, headed south towards your center covered in latex. He inhaled sharply before finishing his thought, “- Where did you get </span>
  <em>
    <span>this?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You smirked as you spread some ice cream around your lips teasingly, flicking your tongue out along the tip of your finger while you whimpered. “I know a guy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was vague, but enough to set Steve’s jealousy off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You- you know a guy?” Steve asked, jaw clenched as he stepped forward again, hand snaking up your side and back. He moved slowly, fingers twirling through your hair softly before sharply grabbing a fistful of hair. He tugged your head back roughly, and a moan spilled from your lips. “So, what? Some fuckin’ perv saw you naked to get the measurements for this slutty sailor’s outfit?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t the truth, you really just had a friend in fashion school a few towns away from Hawkins, and you couldn’t resist commissioning this ridiculous outfit. But if the false narrative got Steve fired up, then so be it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe... Why? That upset you, Steve?” You asked, playing dumb, and Steve tugged your hair again, knocking the sailor’s hat off your head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it upset me? That you let someone else see and touch you for this- this— you can’t even call it an outfit. It barely covers you.” Steve growled, nipping at the skin under your ear. He continued to kiss and bite his way down your neck, almost as if he was leaving his mark along your skin. “And for what? So I could fuck you in it? I’m not upset, sweetheart. I’m fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissed.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You shivered at his words, knowing you were in real trouble now, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> this side of Steve. You loved getting him all riled up and letting him have his way with you to take out all that pent up energy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve reached up with his free hand to pinch and twist one of your nipples, and you yelped while squirming back. His hand in your hair released just to pin your thigh down with his fingers splayed out. You noticed the sticky, sweet, pink mess began to melt downward and Steve was only making the mess worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t often you played like this. Usually, if Steve was the dom in a scene, he was soft, gentle, the hardest he went was with his thrusts into you, and that was about it. The rest of the time, you were the one in control, and you had no problem being a little harsher to keep him in line.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every now and then, though, you pushed the right buttons, and set him off like a crate of fireworks, waiting to explode.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning into your chest again, Steve licked up your body slowly to your lips once more, pushing melted ice cream into your mouth with his tongue. It was stickier than the first time, and you could feel his grip on your thigh grow firmer while you tried to roll your hips towards him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he pulled back, he held your gaze with his stern one. “You move, and I stop. You touch me, I walk away. You’ll take what I give you, got that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At a loss for words, all you could do was nod blankly. Steve chuckled darkly as he slapped your cheek lightly. “What? My pretty, dumb, baby too cock drunk to speak?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You bit your lip to stifle a moan as you nodded, but Steve pulled your lip from your teeth with his thumb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna hear you, pretty slut.” Steve murmured as he began kissing down your body, painfully slow this time. You gripped the edge of the counter to keep your hands from wandering. “I wanna hear how much I drive you </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Steve continued to kiss downward, your head tilted back against the cabinets as an airy moan floated past your lips. You felt his tongue flick against your nipple, and that distant feeling from the latex barrier made your head spin. It was enough to feel good, to feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but not enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took his time, flicking his tongue and sucking on one nipple while his fingers pinched and pulled at the other, kneading the swell under his large hand, switching every so often.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You whined loudly, and Steve chuckled against your body, satisfied his teasing was working. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember, no touching,” Steve mumbled as he kissed further down your body, worshipping the curves and swells of your belly and hips. “You’re my pretty girl, understand? No one else gets to touch you the way I do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y- yes, Daddy,” You whimpered, gripping the counter tighter as you continued to follow Steve’s rules. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve smirked up at you as he slid to his knees, admiring the mess you were nearly covered in now. His hands pushed your knees apart, nearly drooling at the sight of the way the latex hugged your pussy. The cherry on top was the way the ice cream had made its way down this far, a barrier of latex holding it back from reaching your skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a filthy mess, sweetheart. Look at you, covered in this sticky, pink mess.” Steve murmured, licking his lips as he trailed a finger up your center, collecting some of the sugary liquid. You shivered on contact, watching as you held your breath while Steve licked his finger, never breaking eye contact with you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please…” Was all you could manage to say, mind clouded by the need for pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve kissed your inner thigh, then nipped softly at the skin. “Please, what? You know I can’t give you what you want, sweetheart. You have to be punished.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before you could argue, Steve kissed your latex-covered core lightly, causing you to whimper loudly. He looked up at you while throwing your legs over his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a shame, I bet you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> wet under here for me…” Steve murmured, kissing your center again. Your head hit the cabinet again as you groaned, so desperate to grab his hair and pull his face toward your core.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve nipped at your folds gently before licking slowly up the latex, tongue coating in the melted ice cream over the fabric. You let out a loud, nearly guttural moan at the touch, knowing this was the closest it would get tonight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You watched in pleasure and frustration as Steve swirled his tongue up and down your folds, delving in as much as the latex would give. His tongue teased against your clit, mixing the ice cream with his saliva, making more of a mess than he ever would while eating you out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted you to see what you could have, if you were a good girl for him, and made sure you were sorry for your actions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve sucked your clit through the latex, humming like the cocky bastard he was, sending the vibrations right through you. Another low, vocal moan escaped you before he rubbed his nose against your core, making you jump.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was somehow too much and not enough all at once, and it drove you </span>
  <em>
    <span>insane.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flicking his tongue wildly against your sensitive nub, he smirked again before leaning back and spitting harshly onto the latex. You groaned as you watched the fat dribble of spit slide down across the rubber over your cunt, and Steve echoed your groan, only louder at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God, you always like it this filthy?” Steve asked, spitting again. You gasped sharply as he toyed the saliva around with a finger, running slick against the latex. “You must’ve been holding out on me, sweetheart. Here, I thought you could only handle the soft stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I— </span>
  <em>
    <span>mnph, fuck!” </span>
  </em>
  <span> You cried out as he delved back into your folds. You could feel your clit throb roughly against the latex as he continued to tease you. “I— I didn’t think you had it— </span>
  <em>
    <span>god— </span>
  </em>
  <span>in you to- to top like this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hand reached up to your tits, pinching a nipple hard, causing you to cry out. “Don’t get cocky. You’re already being punished for being a brat,” Steve moaned against your core, sucking on your clit again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy- </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck-</span>
  </em>
  <span>“ You panted, knowing you could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much closer</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the edge, and he was purposefully holding you back from it. Tears began to build up with your pleasure and annoyance. “— Steve, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve flicked his gaze up your way, not missing a beat with his tongue’s movements against you. Your annoyance was growing past just that; unable to take the teasing, your hands left the counter, blood flowing back to your white knuckles, and grabbed his hair, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprised, Steve yelped against your cunt, but continued his ministrations, rather than pulling back as he warned earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pl- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, fuck—</span>
  </em>
  <span>“ You cried out, tugging harder at his soft locks. Steve hummed as he gripped your legs tighter, pulling you closer to his face. “M’sorry— ‘m- </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck me!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An orgasm ripped through your body quickly, causing you to shake and cry out as you usually did with Steve, but it left you needier than moments before. You panted, death grip in Steve’s hair as your vision slowly came back in focus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Staring up at you lovingly, Steve rested his head on your thigh, catching his breath, too. His eyes traveled to your cunt, watching the wetness build up behind the latex’s barrier as he pressed a soft kiss to your thigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’know… You broke the rules...” Steve murmured, eyes catching yours again, admiring the sheen of sweat across your body, mixing in with the mess left behind of melted strawberry ice cream and Steve’s spit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You let your head rest against the cabinet as you smiled softly, tired, but still aroused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got all night to punish me, Steve.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>